German Shepherd
The German Shepherd Dog is a breed of dog in Nintendogs and its 3DS sequel. It is, like the Great Dane, incredibly good at disk catching. It has a very high jump that takes very little training to perfect. Many believe it is more intelligent than other breeds because of the description, but nobody knows if this is true. Description DS: "This herder hails from Germany. Its high intelligence makes it a good rescue dog, among other things." 3DS: "This herder hails from Germany. Its high intelligence makes it a good rescue dog." The German Shepherd is a very brave, intelligent and determined breed that can run at high speeds and leap amazing heights, making it an excellent Disc Competition competitor. These features, along with its sharp sense of smell, have allowed it to be a favored breed in taking on a variety of life-saving jobs such as service-animal work, bomb detection and search-and-rescue. The German Shepherd is also known for its use in military and police settings. It is the second most popular breed for pet dog in the United States. Unlocking the Breed *Chihuahua & Friends: Starter Breed *Dalmatian & Friends: Starter Breed *Labrador & Friends: 4,000 Trainer points *Dachshund & Friends: 30,000 Trainer Points *Best Friends: Starter Breed *Toy Poodle & New Friends: 7,400 Owner Points or play 25 days in a row *Golden Retriever & New Friends: 2,100 Owner Points or play 11 days in a row *French Bulldog & New Friends: Starter Breed Nintendogs + Cats In Nintendogs + Cats, the German Shepherd comes in Black & Tan and Sable. If the player chooses "Surprise me!" they may find a pure black German Shepherd, a blue German Shepherd, or a pure white German Shepherd. The white German Shepherd resembles the Berger Blanc Suisse or the German White Shepherd. Neighbors DS: *Trouble, owned by Arnie *Logan, owned by David 3DS: *Rex/Billy, owned by Conner/Adriano *King Tut, owned by H. Hoover (SpotPass DLC in U.S.) *Major, owned by FDR (SpotPass DLC in U.S.) *Clipper, owned by JFK (SpotPass DLC in U.S.) Gallery DalmFriendsGermanShepherdOptions.png|The German Shepherds available at the kennel. Dalmatian and Friends. DalmFriendsGermanShepherdView.png|German Shepherds playing at the kennel. Dalmatian and Friends. shep-blackbrown.JPG|Black & Tan German Shepherds (3DS). shep-sable.JPG|Sable German Shepherds (3DS). sable germanshep.JPG|Side-view of a sable German Shepherd. HNI_0025Rex/BillyCafe.JPG|Rex/Billy the German Shepherd and a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel at Café Petrov. Rex/Billy.JPG|A closer view of Rex/Billy. GShepBandT.JPG|Sideview of a "Faded" Black & Tan dog. shep-black.JPG|Black German Shepherd in 3DS. shep-white3.JPG|White German Shepherd in 3DS. Billy.JPG|Rex/Billy the German Shepherd. HNI 0091.JPG|DLC neighbor FDR's dog Major. H Hoover with King Tut.JPG|DLC neighbor H Hoover with King Tut. DSC05524.JPG|Two German Shepherds (and a Beagle). 004.jpg|3 Different Colors. Brownshepherd.jpg|Brown German Shepherd. nintendogs g.shepherd.jpg|Sable German Shepherd in the DS version. 156_0015.JPG|A Golden Retriever meeting Trouble the German Shepherd on a walk. Magic.jpeg|White German Shepherd. Shepherdsss.jpeg|a white German Shepard Meeting Conner/Adriano and his German Shepard Rex/Billy. Black_White_GSD.JPG|Black German shepherd and white German shepherd side-by-side. Kate.JPG|A German Shepherd Category:Dog Breeds Category:Nintendogs Category:Nintendogs Breeds Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Nintendogs + Cats Breeds